Trials, possession, magic and love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o is old enough to take a bride. He's jealous of his brother Tygra who has his wife Cheetara who is now pregnant. His parents don't know what to do for Lion-o the lioness nobles Lion-o's age are already married. There is another lioness noble from the white lion clan but they disappear years ago after a curse was placed on the girl. So now Lion-o must choose a bride himself an
1. Chapter 1

_Lion-o is old enough to take a bride. He's jealous of his brother Tygra who has his wife Cheetara who is now pregnant. His parents don't know what to do for Lion-o the lioness nobles Lion-o's age are already married. There is another lioness noble from the white lion clan but they disappear years ago after a curse was placed on the girl. So now Lion-o must choose a bride himself and who will it be?_

chapter 1

Lion-o was now 17 years old and now old enough to take bride. But he doubted if he could find the perfect one. He was jealous of his adopted older brother Tygra.

Tygra had found his perfect lady a female cheetah cleric named Cheetara. They were married about eight months ago. Now Cheetara was pregnant.

Lion-o was worried that he would have an arranged marriage. He asked his father about it.

"I would never force that on you, I married out of love and as did your brother and I want you to do so to so go out in Thundera and find the one you want to take as your bride." Claudius said. "If you want to find an available lioness your age is next to impossible because others are married and the one from the white lion clan went missing after a curse was put on her at age two and her family disappeared as well." He said.

"I don't care what kind of cat she is as long as she loves me as much as I love her." Lion-o said.

"That's the way to look at it," Claudius said.

"I love that trait about you, my dear," Leona said.

"Mom!" Lion-o said.

"Sorry Lion-o," Leona said.

"Why don't you go outside and enjoy the day," Claudius said.

Lion-o went out to Thundera and saw many different cats. Then something caught his eye and bumped into someone. "I'm sorry," Lion-o said.

"It's alright, I'm Pumyra," she said.

"I'm Lion-o," Lion-o said.

"I'm sorry prince Lion-o," Pumyra said.

"It's okay Pumyra," Lion-o said. "So Pumyra where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to the palace because their looking for medics for the medical house." Pumyra said.

"I see I know where it is on the palace grounds," Lion-o said.

"I'll follow you," Pumyra said.

Lion-o lead her there and on the way they had nice conversation. Talking about several things and they became friends.

Once at medical house Lion-o gave her something. "This is one of my favorite charms. I think it might help you remember to try and never stop trying." Lion-o said.

"Thanks Lion-o," Pumyra said and hugged him.

Lion-o went into the palace. He told his parents about Pumyra. They were glad he made a friend.

Meanwhile Pumyra was in the medical house. Kali came out. "Hello Pumyra I'm Kali welcome to the medical house and I will show you to your room." Kali said.

Pumyra saw her room.

"If you meet Jaga he's my husband and my my son Kajor works as a medic here." Kali said.

Jaga came in as if on cue. "Hello Kali and I assume this is a new medic." Jaga said.

"I'm Pumyra," Pumyra said.

"I sense a strong magic over you," Jaga said.

"I'm the cursed girl of the white lion clan. I hope I can figure out how the curse can be broken but it said love and acceptance from one thing that is true and needed." Pumyra said.

"That's bit of a puzzler." Kali said.

"I'm sure you will figure it out," Jaga said.

Pumyra smiled at him and then organize her room.

In the palace Lion-o hoped to see Pumyra again.

Pumyra hoped to see Lion-o again too.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pumyra was finishing up her medical work. She was treating a cleric who had sprained his ankle during a training exercise. "Thanks Pumyra I feel as good as new," he said.

"Remember take it easy on that ankle for the next two days." Pumyra said.

"I will," he said and limped out.

Pumyra was now done with her shift and had some free time. She went out into the garden. She saw Lion-o there. "Hey Lion-o," Pumyra said.

"Hey Pumyra," Lion-o said.

The two of them started to talk. "Lion-o can I tell you something?" Pumyra asked.

"Of course," Lion-o said.

"I'm living under curse and how it's broken is a bit of a puzzler." Pumyra said.

"Cursed?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I am the know surviving member of the white lion clan and I was curse as a puma as a little girl," Pumyra said.

"Well I like you for who you are not what kind of cat you are," Lion-o said.

"You do?" Pumyra said.

"Yes, the kind of cat you happen to be isn't who you are, the person you are on the inside is who you are, whether you are a lynx, tiger, panther or whatever, you are my friend, and I like who you are," Lion-o said.

"If you like who I am then I like who I am too, I am perfect just for being me," Pumyra said.

There was a flash. Lion-o couldn't see what was happening. Then the light died down and lioness now laid at his feet. Claudius and Leona saw the whole thing as did Tygra and Cheetara.

"She's the last member of the white lion clan," Claudius said.

Lion-o was shocked. "After Pumyra accepted herself even though she was cursed the curse was broken." Lion-o said.

"She broke it all on her own," Jaga said.

"Jaga," Claudius said.

"The curse could only be broke by liking and accepting one's self," Jaga said.

Liosia stood up slowly. "Why are all of you staring at me?" she asked. Then she saw her hands. "The curse is broken," she said.

"Yes and you did it yourself," Jaga said.

"Wow," Liosia said. "Even though the curse is lifted I'm still a medic," she said.

"We know, and I know you will still do well," Jaga said.

Liosia went back and Kali was glad the curse was broke and everyone heard about it. Liosia was maiden waiting for someone to take her hand. All the male lion nobles her age were married. But she wasn't looking for romance right now she was happy to have a friend as good as Lion-o.

Liosia loved to do things with Lion-o. They enjoyed talking together. Liosia developed feelings for Lion-o. But she didn't know how to tell him when she saw him. Lion-o enjoyed hanging out with Liosia too. He fell in love with her too, he was waiting for the right moment to tell her. Today Lion-o came up to her in the garden. "Hey Liosia do you want to go mount riding with me?" Lion-o asked.

"Sure," Liosia said. "I love mount riding." she said.

"Then let's go," Lion-o said. He took her to the stables.

"Here we have our mounts, as you can see we have a quite a few," Lion-o said. "This my mount Star," he said.

"I can see why you call her that she has a star on her forehead." Liosia said.

"This is one of the mounts that been here for a while, he is called Chief," Lion-o said. "We use him to train the soldiers for riding into battle, he's very calm and collected so how about you ride him?" he said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

They saddled up the mounts and started to ride in a nearby meadow. They were enjoying themselves. "I love feeling the wind in my hair," Liosia said.

"Yes it's fun," Lion-o said.

They stopped and took a break and tied the mounts to a tree and relaxed in the shade. Liosia looked and Lion-o and then said: "I love you Lion-o," She was shocked that she just admitted her feelings.

Lion-o looked at her and smiled he held her hand. "I love you too Liosia," Lion-o said.

After that Lion-o and Liosia started a loving relationship.


End file.
